SuperWhoLock
by MissKitty58
Summary: The 10th Doctor, Rose, and Sherlock team up to go investigate a case that sounds alien, where they run into Sam and Dean. Rated T for lots of torturing and some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Rose watched the Doctor intently while he was tinkering with the TARDIS controls.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, with an innocent smile.

The Doctor smiled at her, melting her heart and leaving her stunned for a few seconds. "Earth. I received a call from one of my friends. He's a... consulting detective, but what he does is truly a work of magic. He needs help with a case... he says it might be... alien."

Rose frowned, she was hoping to visit another planet or save a race... but, meeting one of the Doctor's old friends? Kinda sounds boring... Although she really wasn't excited, she still gave the Doctor a grin and said, "Sounds fascinating. Aliens you say? On earth? We might as well..."

He just got up and messed with the TARDIS controls, sending them flying back to Earth. The TARDIS made it's trademark sound, and with a thump they landed. "Come on!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Rose by the hand and yanking her outside of the TARDIS.

Rose once again frowned. Present day England? This was what he had in mind? The pair strolled down a street, stopping at a little apartment labeled, 221 B. "This is it..." The doctor murmured, lost in his thoughts. He knocked on the door and a short blonde man answered.

"Hello..." The Doctor cheerily said.

"Let me guess, here to see Sherlock?" The blonde man began, "Well I'm John, if you need anything. I believe he is upstairs, do come in."

The Doctor smiled at his hospitality and coaxed Rose in, his hand resting on her shoulder, guiding her through the door. What they heard couldn't even be put into words. They heard a beautiful sound of a violin. It sounded like misery and beauty all wrapped up in one astonishing song. Rose gaped at the noise.

"That's Sherlock, alright. Always playing that violin of his..." The Doctor whispered to rose, his lips brushing her ear and making her shiver.

"It's beautiful..." she began, but found herself at a loss of words. The Doctor opened the door to head inside the room, and saw his old friend. A man with short curly black hair and a long black trench coat like the one the doctor was wearing, only his was brown.

"You're alive..." The Doctor started, tears welling up in his eyes. The man just smiled and put down his violin. "You fell..." the Doctor began again, completely at a lack of better words. Rose was confused, why hadn't the doctor said anything about this?

"Of course... now, sit Doctor, you look like you're about to faint." he murmured, his eyes on Rose. "And who is this?" he asked the Doctor, his gaze still resting on Rose.

"Just a friend of mine. This is Rose."  
the Doctor informed him.

"Hello." Rose said, a sincere smile on her face.

Sherlock grinned and said," Well Rose, I can tell that you are right handed, your hair has been bleached one too many times, you might be having problems at home with your mother, due to the weary look on your face, and the fact your cellphone is not in your front pocket, it is in your back. You are from this time too, due to the design of your shoes. I can also tell that you have feelings for this man, The Doctor."

Rose stared at him, awe struck. She could her cheeks going bright pink. "Doctor...?" she asked, hoping for some comfort.

"Don't worry about him, he does this sort of thing..." the Doctor faltered.

Sherlock smiled and said," Now, since we've all been acquainted with each other, we should head to this crime scene. I something weird... there was this weird smell, almost like rotten eggs. Sulfur maybe...? Anyway, we should go, we don't want anyone messing with the evidence."

"I'll stay behind," John said, " I have a date tonight."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and murmured," You and your pointless dates... Well, come along Doctor, and feel free to bring Rose, just make sure she doesn't touch anything," he said, looking rose up and down.

Rose just glared at him. The trio left the apartment, and caught a ride in a taxi.

"So... tell us more about this... alien." The Doctor said.

"Well," Sherlock mumbled," What is there to tell? There was a dead woman, she was unidentified, her head was torn to shreds by this... thing. John and I examined her body, everything was normal, except her eyes. They were almost a black color, I've never seen anything like it.

"Wellllllll," The Doctor began, "It must be alien. Or maybe just a murder, and black contacts...?

They chatted about nothing in particular until the taxi came to a halt, about a block away from the scene. Rose tipped the driver and they all got out, following Sherlock there. They soon reached the scene. It was in the middle of a small patch of grass, and what they saw confused them. There was already a car there, a civilian car.

"What?" The Doctor asked

They walked towards the car. It was black, and rather nice. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, the Doctor guessed. Why was it at the crime scene? What was a civilian doing here? They spotted two men across the field, crouching by the body.

"Excuse me-" Sherlock yelled, hoping to get their attention. "You boys can not be here, this is a crime scene."

The taller one out of the two walked over. He was rather good looking, Rose thought. He had long brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hello," he said, with a deep voice. " I'm Sam Smith, and this is my partner Dean Thompson." He flashed an FBI badge at the group, all seriousness in his voice.

Sherlock took it all in. That badge, he knew, was a fake. He just thought he might be able to get information from the boys before he turned them in for impersonating government officials.

The other boy sauntered over met eyes with Rose. He looked like the other boy, just shorter hair and green eyes. "Hey, babe. I'm Dean."

Rose giggled. The Doctor looked Dean up and down, cleared his throat rather loudly, then put a protective arm around rose. Rose was not used to being fought over by the Doctor, but oh, did she like it.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sherlock. " Anyway, if you guys could get going, my partner and I have some serious work to do." Sherlock nodded and turned away, followed by Rose and The Doctor.

"What was that Sherlock!?" The doctor hissed, far enough away the boys wouldn't hear.

"Just trust me... There's something off about those two... we should observe them from afar before making any serious decisions." Sherlock simply said, wandering off behind a large tree overlooking the crime scene.

"You mean... we are going to spy on them?" Rose asked, sweet and full of innocence. Sherlock just nodded and pulled them behind the tree.

They watched, for what seemed like hours, until something interesting happened. The taller of the brothers, Sam, walked over to their car and popped the trunk open. He pulled out what looked like a bag of salt.

"Salt...?" Rose wondered aloud.

Sam poured the salt into a circle, and him and his brother stood inside, chanting something in another language.

"What are they doing?" The doctor inquired.

Rose was, for the first time in her life, scared of humans. The boys kept chanting, and stayed inside the salt circle the entire time.

"Lunatics..." Sherlock breathed, deciding he had had enough of spying, and tried to come up with a plan.

The three finally decided on a plan where Rose would walk over to Dean, the one who had flirted with her, and ask what was going on, with a little bit of flirting here and there. She would come back with the information, and share it with Sherlock and the Doctor. (The Doctor was not enthusiastic about said plan, but Sherlock was right, they needed information.)

After a little bit of begging from Sherlock, Rose finally agreed to carry out her part of the plan. She reapplied another coat of lip gloss, and headed in for the kill. She skipped toward Dean, who was still in the salt circle with his brother. "These guys are crazy..." she thought aloud. She came within a few feet of them and said, "Hello! I don't believe you caught my name. I'm Rose," she said with an innocent smile.

"Hey..." Dean started, lost in her big brown eyes.

"Please excuse my brother..." Sam mumbled, elbowing his brother in the side. The boys stepped out of the salt circle to talk to her.

Rose giggled and breathed, "No... he's... fine..." and licked her lips. She could barely contain herself. This was Sherlock's plan? She felt so stupid, she always hated flirting.

Dean's eyes went wide and he walked over to her, and ran his hand along her curves.

The Doctor, still watching, was not pleased. He was ready to knock that guy out for touching Rose like that. But again... all part of the plan...

Rose and Dean continued flirting, and Rose finally asked, "So, whatcha boys doing here?"

"Umm... Stuff..." Dean answered, lost in her beautiful face.

Sam walked away, obviously annoyed with his brother.

"Your brother, what was he doing with that salt...?" she asked, tracing her finger along Dean's collarbone.

Dean gulped. How could he tell her he was trying to exorcize demons? Would she think he was crazy? At that moment, he didn't care. He was so lost in Rose that it didn't matter.

"I was... uh... exorcizing demons...?" He sheepishly claimed.

Rose just stared at him and said, "Yeah... Okay... I'll be with my friends, if you need me..."

She skipped away, glad she got that information. Dean was upset. Had he just repelled her? Someone as beautiful as her? He was disgusted with himself.

Rose walked back to the guys. "Well," she began," they told me they were exorcizing demons. Sherlock laughed. The Doctor sat in stone cold silence, he looked terrified.

After Rose and Sherlock stopped laughing, Rose looked at the doctor and asked, " Doctor- Are you okay...?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be!" he exclaimed, fear still heavy in his eyes.

"Okay...?" Rose said, looking back to Sherlock. "So what now?"

The Doctor said, " We run. We run as far as we can and we don't look back. Ever. We're doomed."

Rose was starting to get seriously concerned about the Doctor. "Doctor...? You're scaring me..." she said, fear filling her body. The Doctor was never scared like this.

"Rose," the doctor said," I want you to go back to the TARDIS and put it on emergency settings. Sherlock, go home and lock your doors. I have to face these men alone."

"No. Rose said. I'm not leaving you. You seem scared, and I don't like it. I'm not leaving. What's going on?"

"Oh Rose, " the Doctor began. "Evil. Evil is real. Evil is everywhere, and these boys are the only things protecting us from it. Darkness is everywhere. And for so long I've been trying to keep you in the light. But the sun is setting, and along with it goes the light. The day is ending Rose, your day is ending."

"What...? Doctor...? Stop it, you're scaring me." Rose said, on the brink of tears.

"Sherlock, " the Doctor began, " Take her to your apartment. Now."

Sherlock just nodded and threw a kicking and screaming Rose over his shoulder, and headed back to his house to keep her safe.

The Doctor headed towards the boys, fear overtaking his movements. "Sam, Dean, I know what you're doing." The boys stopped their investigation and walked towards him. The boys were very confused as to how this man knew what was going on... and believed them.

"Yeah," Dean challenged, "Prove it."

The Doctor simply said, "I know you, Dean Winchester. And I know your brother. I know everything about you boys. And most of all, I know something you need to know."

Dean was shaken, and answered, "Oh yeah, what?"

"I know that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"Yeah, and what does that mean? What question?" Dean spat.

A sad smile crept upon the Doctor's lips. He turned around, and walked away, his long brown coat blowing in the crisp autumn air.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed. "Sammy…" He tried, stunned. Sam was just as confused. How did this man know so much about them? Was he a hunter too? What question?

"Uh… Maybe he is just another hunter… What does he mean by the whole question thing…?" Sam stuttered, pausing after each word.

"I don't know man, but I say we find out." Dean hissed. He had no other choice. He had to follow this man, see if he knew anything. He didn't like it, but if it came down to it he might just have to torture the guy. He was obviously hiding something from them, and the Winchester boys didn't like it one bit. They darted into the Impala, driving off in the direction the Doctor had gone. They were just about to give up when they passed a small apartment, labeled 221 B. The mysterious man had briskly opened the door and stepped in.

"I say we follow him," Sam growled, a husky voice making each word sound menacing. The boys got out of the car, loaded their guns, and kicked down the door. They were expecting to find a hunter's den or something, but all they saw was a staircase leading up to a door that was labeled, "Holmes and Watson".

"Maybe the dude has a girlfriend…" Dean guessed.

Sam rolled his eyes and cocked his gun. "That's not important. All we know is that this guy's last name is Holmes, maybe Watson. Lets call Garth, maybe he knows something…" he trailed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Garth's number. It rang a couple times, and then Garth picked up. "Yeah, hey Garth, Its Sam Winchester. We need you to research some guy under the name Holmes or Watson. Yeah, Dude wears a trench coat, has a girl with him. Brown hair, said something about a question…? Yeah, thanks dude. Talk to you later."

Dean scoffed and kicked down the second door, gun in hand. There was the man that had talked to him earlier, the one with the black curly hair. The girl Dean had flirted with was sitting across from him, her head resting on the mysterious man's shoulder. The Winchesters couldn't believe it; everything was so calm. But, they knew what they had to do, and put a bullet through the leg of the man who had known so much about them. The man blacked out instantly, and the blonde girl screamed, a high-pitched shrill.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up tied to a chair with an overwhelming pain in his leg. The shackles were so tight; he could barely feel his fingers. There was rope tied around his waist. He couldn't reach his sonic screwdriver. His senses were dazed, and it took him a while to get the room into focus. It looked like some kind of dungeon, was he going to be tortured? What had happened? The last thing he had remembered was sitting at Sherlock's flat, with Rose resting her head on his shoulder. Rose… Where was she? He heard screaming, it sounded like it was coming from a girl. Were they harming Rose? Were they captured by aliens? Demons? Sam and Dean were supposed to get their job done. He screamed, the pain in his leg unbearable. He sworn he could heard a chuckle from someone else in the room.

"Come on dude, we have to see if this little piggy will squeal. I'm surprised the blonde chick won't crack, even after we put a bullet in her leg. But she isn't a demon, so I'm not sure if we should kill her or not." It sounded like Dean. Was this the doing of the Winchester boys? Did he scare them when he told them about the question? And worst of all, what had they done to Rose? What they had said finally dawned on him. They had shot Rose. Somewhere, Rose was alone, in pain. This was more than he could bear. This was all his fault. Why did they have to come here? What had they done to Sherlock?

"Garth called me back, he found some kind of detective website. Apparently this guy is a genius, we shouldn't mess with him. But we need answers, so if he won't start talking…" The voices were getting closer now. The Doctor was enraged, miserable, and in so much agony. It was very dark and damp in the room. The Doctor could smell blood. His own, or other's, he couldn't tell. He thought he could hear breathing next to him, but dismissed it as a childish thought.

Suddenly, there was a beam of light and the sound of metal grinding as the door opened.

"Hello boys," a male voice teased. It sounded like the sound was coming from next to him. There was another person in here after all. Did they have women and children in here? He tried to look at where the voice was coming from. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, and all he saw was a shadowy figure tied in a chair. He wasn't alone. That was somewhat of a relief. If he wasn't alone, maybe someone was with Rose. Maybe she wasn't isolated after all.

Two very tall figures stepped inside the room, and the Doctor could make out the shape of a knife in one of their hands. "Shut up Crowley." one yelled, and advanced toward Crowley, plunging the knife straight into his heart.

"That tickled, do it again!" Crowley mocked. The doctor was confused. A wound like that should have been fatal to a human being. Why was this man still alive? Maybe none of this was real, and it was all some kind of a drug-induced haze. One of the figures moved toward the doctor. "Dean…?" he asked, realizing he knew his capturer.

"Shut up," Dean bellowed, the knife in his hand seeming so very distant and unreal. "How do you know our names? You a demon, you son of a bitch?" The Doctor had never been treated like this before.

"Dean… This is so very low of you. I remember you when you were just a child; I traveled to the day you were born. I knew you would be something great someday. This isn't you Dean." All of this was true, when The Doctor had heard about the so-called legends Sam and Dean Winchester; he had to know more about them.

"Huh, so you're a time-traveler then?" Dean smirked. This guy must be an angel then, no human can time travel.

"Well, yes." The Doctor started. "Something of the sort." His eyes never strayed from the man next to him. Fatal amounts of blood were gushing from the wound in this neck, he should really be dead by now. Instead the man was laughing.

"You call that torture?" The man grinned, blood shining from his teeth. The taller of the two boys, Sam, Plunged his own knife into Crowley's hand. Crowley didn't even flinch. The doctor didn't understand how he wasn't showing pain. The pain in his own leg was enough pain to last a lifetime. His heart broke when he realized Rose was feeling the same thing.

The Doctor sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the inevitable hours of torture to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock gasped, the sharp intake of air burning his lungs. His vision was foggy, and he was tied to something. It was pitch black in the room, and Sherlock never liked the dark, it meant he couldn't make deductions. He felt an irritating tug at his wrists when he tried to reach up to wipe his eyes. Rope. Someone bound him here. Where was he?

He finally came to his senses. He heard a whimpering sound next to him. It was pitiful, like a lost puppy. It almost sounded like a girl. "Hello, miss? May I ask where I am? Or need I figure out myself?". More whimpering.

"Sher... Sherlock?" the girl faltered. She sounded like she was in pain.

"Rose? Are you alright, dear?" No response, just more whimpering. She wasn't alright.

"They... They shot my leg." She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who? They? There's more than one?" Sherlock had a billion questions buzzing about in his mind. And if there was one thing he didn't like, it was not having answers. He couldn't see a damn thing, which meant he couldn't make deductions. No deductions meant no plan. Great.  
The shocked girl continued to cry, silently, except for a few escaping whimpers and squeals. Sherlock didn't really feel bad for her, empathy was never one of his qualities. He wanted her to shut up so he could go to his mind palace and try and come up with a plan. But he imagined John standing there, scolding him, saying that telling a crying person to shut up was a bad thing to do and to say he was sorry.  
He didn't have time for that.

"Could you just shut up..." He paused, "Please?" There. Manners were good, right? John would be proud of him. Rose let out a gasp, then a squeal. She was quiet though, which Sherlock appreciated.

Many minutes of deafening silence followed, interrupted by the occasional sniffle from Rose.

"Rose..." Sherlock whispered. "Where is the Doctor?"


End file.
